


You're The Blessing I'm The Curse

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Jimmy, Castiel and Jimmy own a shop, Domestic, Happy Ending, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Pining, Smut, Solo Hunter Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: He got out, hearing the familiar squeak of the car door shutting, and walked in the store. He yelled, “Hey! Who runs this piece of shit?”Both the twins turned. It was Jimmy who was stocking the bookshelves, Cas was behind the counter. They both broke out in those gummy smiles that lit up the entire place.“Dean!” Jimmy ran to him and grabbed him in a rib-crushing hug. Cas started towards him from around the counter. Dean hugged Jimmy back, and broke away to hug Cas.Trying not to think about how good each of them felt in his arms, Dean stepped back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank my amazing artists, brazen kitty and huntress! They really went above and beyond.  
> Next I need to thank my ever-faithful beta, maimalfoi. Couldn't do this without her.

[Link to art by Huntress 79](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DCJBigBang2019/works/19249366)

[Link to art by Brazen Kitty](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Dean threw his bag in the back seat of his car, climbed in and started her up. He pulled a cassette out of the glove box and put it in the player, smiling to the blare of Led Zeppelin. Then he pulled out of the motel parking lot, and turned the car in the direction of Sedona.

He had a good two days drive ahead of him, but at the end of it was Cas and Jimmy.

He smiled. He needed supplies, and that’s why he was going there. Cas and Jimmy had a Wiccan shop in Sedona, but they had a large inventory of hunter’s supplies that they kept secret. Dean told himself the only reason he was going was to stock up.

He hadn’t seen the twins in three months, and he missed them. They were his oldest friends. They’d known each other for a couple of years before his house had burned down even. And that happened a long time ago.

He turned up the music to distract him from thinking about the fire. Nothing good would come of thinking about that. He punched the gas and sang at the top of his lungs to The Lemon Song.

 

After driving for what felt like not long enough, Dean’s eyes were burning and he knew he needed to stop for a few hours. He really wanted to make the last five hours but he knew he’d never make it if he pushed it. So he pulled into a motel on the outskirts of Albuquerque and got a room. He threw himself on the bed and was asleep within minutes.

He jolted awake from a bad dream he didn’t remember. The sun was up, so he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. A glance at the clock told him it was six thirty. He got up with a groan and walked to the bathroom. A long piss and cold water on his face helped. He looked around the room to check for anything he might be forgetting, and then he left, got in his car and roared towards I-40.

He turned on the radio and fiddled with the dial until he found an oldies station. Singing along to Bob Seger, he put the pedal to the metal.

Four and a half hours later, he was pulling into Sedona. He drove down the main street, almost to the end, and then pulled into a spot in front of Witches Brew. He looked in the large front window and watched one of the twins, he couldn’t tell which from this distance, putting books on a shelf.

He got out, hearing the familiar squeak of the car door shutting, and walked in the store. He yelled, “Hey! Who runs this piece of shit?”

Both the twins turned. It was Jimmy who was stocking the bookshelves, Cas was behind the counter. They both broke out in those gummy smiles that lit up the entire place.

“Dean!” Jimmy ran to him and grabbed him in a rib-crushing hug. Cas started towards him from around the counter. Dean hugged Jimmy back, and broke away to hug Cas.

Trying not to think about how good each of them felt in his arms, Dean stepped back.

“Dean, it’s so good to see you!” Jimmy was always the puppy of the two of them. Dean grinned.

“Yeah, I knew you’d be missin’ my sorry ass, so I decided to pay you a visit.”

Cas put a hand on his arm. “We’re always happy to see you, Dean. It’s been what? Over three months. I know you’ve been busy, but you need to call us more often.”

Dean looked sheepish. “Yeah, I know. Sorry. But I have been pretty busy.” He didn’t call often when he was gone because it made him miss them so bad, it hurt.

Jimmy grinned. “Well, you’re here now.” He turned to Cas. “Let’s close up and take Dean home. He looks hungry.”

Cas nodded. “Sounds like a good plan.”

Jimmy walked to the front door and flipped the sign from Open to Closed. Cas totaled out the cash register. Dean stood, watching them. They both walked back over to him.

“So, follow us home and we’ll cook. You look like a starved dog.”

Dean chuckled. “Gee, thanks. But yeah, I guess I am a little hungry. Come on, let’s go. The sooner we go, the sooner I can eat.” He didn’t tell them he was so anxious to get here, he hadn’t eaten since lunch the previous day.

 

Dean pulled into the driveway of the old adobe two story house the twins lived in. When he got out, he kept his eyes on the house, willing himself not to even glance at the lot next door. The twins had pulled in before him, and Jimmy was unlocking the door. He followed the two inside.

Nothing had changed. He loved this room. The huge rock fireplace with it’s oak mantle, the big hooked rug that covered the hardwood floors, the large couch and chairs that were well-worn but still nice, the lamps that looked like old kerosene lamps… it was all perfect. He sat down on the couch and Jimmy sat down next to him.

Cas smiled at the two and went to fix lunch in the kitchen.

“So, how are you, Dean? Really.”

Dean smiled. “I’m good, Jimmy. Really. Just been busy.”

Jimmy grinned at him. “So, what have you been hunting?”

Dean took a deep breath. “Well, let’s see. Vamps in Wisconsin, a ghoul in Denver, some ghosts here and there… oh, and a shifter in Texas.”

Jimmy’s smile faded a little. “Dean, alone? You’re careful, right?”

Dean smiled at him. “Of course I’m careful. I know if I got dead, the two of you would call up my ghost and kick my ass.”

Cas yelled from the kitchen, “Hell yes we would!”

Dean laughed. He felt warm inside, just like always. He was home here. Well, as near home as he got anyway.

Lunch was amazing, and Dean ate until he was more than full. There was even pie.

“We always have pie around, just in case you show up.”

Dean smiled. His heart gave a lurch, but he ignored it. Like always.

“So, you gonna be around for awhile this time?” Cas looked at him with a squint.

“Well, I’m gonna try. Never know when something is going to rear its ugly head, but I figure I got a couple of weeks coming anyway.”

They both smiled at him. Cas said, “Good! We’re going to hold you to that. Now, go get your stuff, the spare bedroom is always ready for you.”

Dean got up. Jimmy grabbed the plates and began to clear the table. Dean stood a moment, just looking at them, then went to get his duffel.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Dean grabbed his duffel and took it upstairs to ‘his’ bedroom. They always had the room ready for him. He usually just dropped into their lives and left just as abruptly. It was the nature of being a hunter. He never knew when some monster needed killing.

He dropped the bag and stood, looking around. The bed was a double, covered with an old quilt that Dean loved. The bedside table was oak, with a lamp and a clock radio on it. The curtains were old India print bedspreads, designed to keep out the sun.  If he looked out the window on the west side of his room, and leaned to the right, he could just see the tip of the Chapel Of The Holy Cross.

 

 

There was a chair, an antique dresser with an attached mirror and an antique chest at the foot of the bed.

Inside that chest were his memories. He never opened it, not since he’d put everything away and shut the lid. He didn’t need to see the old photographs of him and Sam, him and his mom, dad… he shook his head and opened the bag.

He put his underwear and socks in a drawer and hung up his shirts and spare jeans. He looked one last time around the room and went back downstairs.

Cas and Jimmy were sitting on the couch, each drinking a beer. There was a beer for him on the coffee table. He went and took a seat between them and grabbed the beer.

They spend the afternoon trading stories. Dean told them about his hunts, they told him funny stories about some customers and the townspeople. They laughed a lot, and Dean felt more relaxed than he had since he left them the last time.

Jimmy rested a hand on Dean’s knee. Dean was aware of how warm it was, how inviting. He ignored the feeling, at least he tried to. Being between these two men was comfortable, but it was also a little maddening. He’d been in love with them since he’d met them.

But Cas and Jimmy were together. It was never discussed, but Dean knew. They shared a bedroom, shared a bed. Dean knew he’d never be good enough to make it in the door of that room. He was too broken, too much of an open wound to ever be good enough for them. It didn’t matter how much he wanted it, he knew it was never going to happen.

So he took what he could. The easy conversation, the occasional touch, the knowledge that he was their friend.

Cas slapped his hands on his thighs. “What do you say to a pizza with everything from Moondog’s?”

Dean grinned. “I’d say fuck yes.”

Cas got out his phone to order the pizza and Jimmy went to get them another beer. Dean sat, comfortable and relaxed, and thought about how good it felt to be home. This was as close to home as he got. He appreciated every moment he got here, with them.

 

The pizza was as good as ever. Dean ate most of it, not feeling guilty in the slightest. They decided to watch the latest Marvel movie, drinking more beer. There was popcorn later. Dean was feeling a little buzzed and happy.

Cas stood up when the movie ended. He shut off the TV. “It’s time for bed. We’ve got to work tomorrow.”

Jimmy nodded, smiling like he was buzzed as well. He used a hand on Dean’s knee to stand up.

Dean stood up too. “I’ll be there in the morning. Need some supplies.”

They went to their bedrooms. Dean stripped to his boxers, then went to the bathroom for a last piss. He needed a shower, but he left that for the morning. He was too buzzed to shower right now. He went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. He glanced at the chest. He grabbed the clothes he’d taken off and left on the bed and threw them on the chest with a huff.

He got in bed. Laying on his back with his arms behind his head, he thought about what he needed from the shop in the morning. He fell asleep.

 

_Cas was over him, Jimmy was pressed against his side. They were all kissing, all tongues. Dean couldn’t tell whose lips were who’s. He was hard, and so were they. Dean spread his legs for Cas, and Jimmy nipped at his nipple. Dean moaned…_

 

Dean woke up with a start. He was sweaty, and his cock was hard and aching. He cursed softly and grabbed it. He took his hand away, licked his palm and grabbed it again. He’d had this recurring dream for years, and it was always frustrating, painful even. He jacked off silently, and used his shirt to clean off. Thank goodness the twins had a washer and dryer.

Dean turned over and tried to go to sleep. He just laid there. He heard the twins, one of them went into the bathroom, the other was walking downstairs.

He didn’t get up. He laid there until he heard the front door open and close, and their car start up. Then he swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat up.

He got up with a grunt and went to find a towel. Towel in hand, he walked naked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He let the hot water roll over him. He let his tight muscles relax and leaned against the tile.

It was hard, being here, just as much as it was warm and welcome. He ached for these men, had for years. It hurt, being so close to them yet so far away. They were perfect together, and Dean was convinced there was no room there for anyone else.

He washed, shampooed his hair and got out. He stood, dripping, and tried to decide if he needed a shave or not. He decided not, and dried off.

He towelled off his hair as he walked back to the bedroom. Throwing the towel down, he looked for something to wear. His stomach grumbled.

He dressed and combed his hair, then went downstairs to find something to eat. There was a note on the table, telling him that they left breakfast for him in the microwave. He smiled and heated it up.

He sat at the table, drinking coffee and eating his meal. He couldn’t get away from the dream. He hated it, hated how often he had it. He’d tried everything he could to stop it. Having one night stands with strangers in motel rooms, trysts in bathroom stalls. Nothing helped.

He washed his plate and got ready to go the shop, still hurting.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Dean walked into the shop. Cas was behind the counter, checking someone out. Jimmy was nowhere to be seen. Dean walked over to look at some books and waited. Cas finished with the woman and thanked her, then walked to Dean with a smile.

“Jimmy’s stocking in the back. Come on.”

Cas led the way and Dean followed. They went in the back and Jimmy was opening a box. Jimmy looked up at him and grinned.

“So, what do you need?” Cas smiled at him. Dean thought about it.   
“Well, let’s see. Need rosaries to make more holy water, silver bullets, salt rounds for my shotgun, a few hex bags. Got any new charms I could look at?”

Cas listened carefully and went to get the things Dean named. Jimmy brought out some charms.

Dean looked at them, asking about each one. He decided to get two of them.    
“Never know when you’re gonna need something like these.”

Cas came back with the things, plus a stake made of olive wood. “I’d feel better if you had this too, Dean.”

Dean nodded and took it. Just then, the bells on the front door to the shop tinkled, and Cas left to help the customer. Jimmy began to bag up Dean’s stuff.

“We were thinking we could go to the Full Moon Saloon tonight. Maybe you could sing. But if not, at least we can shoot some pool.”

Dean chuckled. “I’ll think about the singing, but that sounds good. I’ve got to fill up the gas cans, but I’ll come back with some lunch. Any requests?”

Jimmy grinned at him. “Whatever you bring, I’ll eat.”

Dean told him goodbye, grabbed his bags and walked back into the shop. He gave Cas a wave and left. He threw his bags in the trunk, got out the gas cans and headed for the gas station.

He filled them, paid and then drove to the shop. He parked and got out, walking down the street. Every shop was something new age. Signs, screaming about how they were the best psychic, had the best witch supplies, or was run by a ‘real shaman’ were everywhere.  Dean sighed and shook his head. A man came out and smiled at him.

“Want to know what your spirit animal is?”

Dean laughed. “I already know, It’s a sawed off shotgun.”

The man frowned at him and went back inside his store.

Dean walked to the sandwich shop on the corner and got them all subs. He added chips and sodas for the twins, a beer for him. He took his bags and walked back to the shop.

Cas closed up the shop for lunch and they sat in the back. Dean ate his sandwich and drank his beer, listening to the twins discuss work.

When the hour was over, Dean stood up. “I’m going back to the house. Got some wash to do.”

Cas stood up too. “Jimmy mentioned the Full Moon Saloon?”

Dean grinned. “He did. It’s a date.”

Dean drove back to the house and sat down at the kitchen table with his laptop. He browsed the news pages, looking for anything weird. He found something in Maine, and called Garth. Garth said he’d look into it. He didn’t find anything else, so he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sit on the couch. He picked up the TV remote and went looking for back episodes of Dr. Sexy, M. D. The twins always taped them for him.

He settled back and drank his beer, watching the series that was his favorite. He’d lusted after Dr. Sexy since the first episode. 

He’d made his way through four of them with pauses to do a load of wash, when the twins got home. He switched off the TV, but not before Cas saw what he was watching.

“Jesus, Dean, you and that show!”

Dean laughed. “Hey, I’d marry that man if he was real.”

Cas shook his head. “Yeah, like you’d get married.”

Dean flipped him off.

Jimmy walked through with grocery bags. “Cas is making fettuccine alfredo.”

Dean jumped up, “Awesome! What can I do to help?”

The three of them working together had the sauce simmering on the stove in no time, the chicken ready to go in and the water boiling for the pasta. Dean’s infamous garlic bread was heating in the oven. Jimmy set the table.

The meal was delicious. As usual when he was here, Dean ate too much. He never got home cooked meals on the road, usually opting for greasy burgers and fries eaten in his car. He wasn’t about to let this good food go to waste.

They sat around, discussing the supernatural, until it was time to get to the bar. Dean drove. They walked in and got a corner booth. They ordered, and when the pitcher arrived, Dean asked if they wanted to shoot some pool.

“Only if you sing.” Cas nodded his agreement with Jimmy.

Dean sighed, then walked up to the DJ and picked out a song. He walked back to the table,

“Satisfied? Now let’s shoot pool.”

They were half way through their game when Dean’s name was called. He sighed, put down his stick and walked to the stage. Cas and Jimmy put their sticks down and turned to watch.

The music started, and Dean began to sing Tennessee Whiskey. A hush came over the bar as everyone turned their attention to Dean. When he was done, there was thunderous applause. Dean waved his hand self-consciously and walked back to the twins.

Jimmy touched his arm. “That was beautiful, Dean.” Cas nodded agreement.

“Fuck, it wasn’t all that good. Let’s get back to the game.”

They played. Dean began to do shots, but the twins stuck to beer.

Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Cas went for another pitcher. When Dean came out of the bathroom, some guy had Jimmy cornered against the pool table. The guy reached out and touched Jimmy cheek and Jimmy pulled away.

Dean saw red. He charged over and grabbed the guy by his shirt, turning him around.

“Get your hands off him!”

The guy smirked. “I don’t see your name on him anywhere.”

Dean punched the guy in the nose and he went down.

Jimmy grabbed his arm. “Dean! Dean, it’s okay. Leave it.”

Dean looked at him. “Jimmy, he touched you. You didn’t want him to.”

Cas was there by now, and the guy stood up, wiping the blood from his nose. Cas turned to the guy. “Get out of here, or I’ll let him hit you again.” 

The guy turned with a sneer and left the bar. Cas turned back to Dean.

“Thanks for defending his honor, but Jimmy can take care of himself.”

Dean frowned. “Yeah, well, maybe, but I didn’t like it.”

Cas and Jimmy exchanged a look. “Maybe it’s time to go home.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

They drove back in silence. When they got inside, Jimmy went to the bathroom. Cas turned and looked at Dean.

“Dean, what was that?”

Dean felt angry mostly at himself. “I just didn’t like the way that fucker touched Jimmy.”

Cas eyed him. “Well, you're not here all that often. You think the only time one of us gets hit on is when you’re in town to protect our honor? We’ve learned to take care of ourselves.”

Dean snapped back at him. “I was buzzed, okay? It’ll never happen again!” He turned and went upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

He sat on the bed. He hated hearing what Cas said. He hated that they got hit on by random men. He hated that he wasn’t always here. Most of all, he hated the idea that they ever invited anyone to share their bed, even for a night. He didn’t think they did, but what if they did? That would kill him.

He hit the bed with a fist. He stood up and stripped to his boxers and got in bed. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. Finally he gave up. He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking.

He hated how he’d reacted in the bar. It reminded him too much of his dad. Always hitting first, never letting anyone off for any reason. And he’d made Cas wonder what was up with him. That was uncomfortably close to outing himself as being in love with them.

He got up and quietly put his clothes back in his bag. He crept downstairs and looked around for some paper and a pen.

When he found them, he sat at the table and wrote a note. He lied and said he’d gotten a call about a hunt that he needed to take care of. He put it on the kitchen table, and snuck outside to his car. He knew it would wake them up if he started it, so he threw it in gear and pushed it down the street. 

When he was far enough down the street, he got in, started up the car and roared towards the highway. He paused at the junction, trying to decide which way to go. In the end, he headed west.

He knew he was still a little drunk, so he watched his speed. When he got to Cottonwood, he pulled into a motel and got a room. He laid down on the bed in his clothes, just taking off his boots. He hated that he’d snuck out like he did, but it was too dangerous to stay. He didn’t want Cas to get any ideas about him. He kept his feelings closely guarded and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship if they found out how he really felt. 

He figured he’d stay away for a few weeks. That was probably enough time for things to settle down. He went to sleep satisfied with his plan.

He woke up to his phone ringing. He fumbled around until he found it on the bedside table and answered it.

“Yeah?”

“Dean, this is Cesar. We got a big vamp nest and Jesse and me thought you might like to help.”

Dean sat up. “Yeah, of course. Where?”

“Cripple Creek, Colorado.”

Dean thought about it. “I’m about sixteen hours away. Can you hold off that long?”

Cesare chuckled. “Yeah, we can, just don’t take your sweet time.”

Dean laughed. “Cool, I’ll be there as quick as I can.”

He’d gotten a good five hours, so he felt like he was good to go. He put on his boots, took a piss and went to the car. He grabbed some take out on his way out of town and drove towards Colorado. He only stopped once, at a Gas N Sip. He filled up the tank, pissed and grabbed some road food, and he was off again.

His phone had rung twice, with Cas calling him. He let it go to voicemail and didn’t listen to the message. His phone said he had a text, and he looked to see who it was from. There were three, two from Cas that he didn’t read, and one from Cesar giving him their exact location.

He pulled up and parked next to their truck. He got out and they did too.

“I thought you two were going to retire on a ranch.”

Jesse laughed. “We got bored.”

Dean laughed. “Horses not exciting enough?”

Cesar smiled. “Something like that.”

Dean opened his trunk and got out his machete. “Okay, let’s cut some heads off some evil bitches.”

It turned out there were more vampires than Jesse and Cesar thought there were. It was a bloody fight, heads rolled everywhere. Then one of the vamps got the drop on Dean. He went down, and listened to the sickening sound of his right arm breaking.

Jesse cut the head off the vamp that was looming over Dean. Dean dodged it and groaned.

When it was over, Jesse helped Dean to the car. 

“Looks like I’m gonna have to set that bone.”

Dean nodded, and told him to get a bottle of whiskey that Dean always kept in the glove compartment for just such occasions. 

He took a few hits from the bottle and nodded at Jesse. Cesar held him and Jesse pulled on his arm.

Dean groaned and passed out.

 

He came to in a bed. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

“Well, look who finally woke up. How you feeling, sleeping beauty?” Jesse smiled at him from a chair.

“Haha, asshole. Where am I?”

Just then Cesar came into view. “You are in the finest room the Cripple Creek Hotel has to offer.”

Dean groaned. His arm hurt like hell.

Dean struggled to sit up. 

“It’s a sure bet you can’t drive with this arm. We went through your phone. By the way, someone named Cas is pissed as hell at you. And since he seemed to know you so well, I called him. He says to stay put, he’s on his way.”   
Dean groaned. “Oh fucking great.” 

Both Jesse and Cesar laughed. “We figured you’d be thrilled to hear that. He’ll be here later today. He’s flying in to the nearest airport, and Jesse is going to pick him up when he gets here.”   
Dean felt like punching them, but he couldn’t. “Where the fuck is my car?”

Jesse smiled. “We drove it here, princess. Knew better than to not bring your car.”

At least his baby was safe. Now all he had to deal with was a pissed off Cas.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

While Jesse went to pick up Cas from whatever podunk airport he flew into, Cesar splinted Dean’s forearm and wrapped it in ace bandages.

“That should hold you until you can get to a doctor.”

Dean looked at his arm. “Doctors are for pussies. This will do fine.”

Cesar chuckled and gave Dean a pill. “For pain. It’ll help.”

Dean took the pill with a swig of beer and laid back. He dreaded when Cas got there.

Cas walked in the door about an hour later. He went straight to Dean.

“Dean, are you alright?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’ll heal.”

Cas started yelling at him. “Dean, what the  _ fuck _ were you thinking? Sneaking out in the middle of the night? Leaving us a freaking  _ note _ ? What? You couldn’t wake us up? I swear to God, Dean, if you  _ ever _ pull anything like this again, I will hunt you down and  _ kick your sorry ass _ !”

Jesse and Cesar were laughing and saying, “Oooh, Dean’s in trouble…”

Dean’s face turned red and he got a very sheepish look. “Sorry, Cas.”

Cas frowned at him. “You damn well better be.”

Then Cas turned to Cesar with a smile and held out a hand. “Hi! I’m Cas. Thanks for calling me.”

Cesar shook his hand. “Yeah, when I went through Dean’s phone and saw all those texts from you tearing him a new one, I figured you were a good friend.”

Cas shook his head. “Yes, my brother and I are his  _ best friends _ .” Cas glared at Dean, who shrugged and looked away.

Jesse grinned at Cas. “Well, we gotta get going. We’ll leave Dean in your capable hands.”

After they left, Cas sat on the edge of the bed. “Dean, really, why did you run away? I know you didn’t get that call from them until the next morning. What’s wrong?”

Dean sighed. “I was just embarrassed. By what happened at the bar.”

Cas shook his head. “Dean, what do you think words are for? We could have talked it out, it wasn’t a big deal.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, you know me. I ain’t much good at talking things out.”

Cas sighed. “Yes, I do know. You and your constipated feelings. You could take the lid off that box you keep them in and just, I don’t know,  _ talk _ sometimes.”

“Yeah, well, don’t hold your breath.”

Cas shook his head. “Dean Winchester, you are the most infuriating man I’ve ever known.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, at least I’m the best at something.”

“And I don’t suppose you’d consider going to an ER to get a cast on that arm.”

Dean chuckled. “Then you guess right. I’m fine. It’s fine.”

Cas stood up. “Jesus, Dean. Okay, let’s get going. I’m nervous about leaving Jimmy in charge for too long.”

Dean smiled and stood up, a bit wobbly. Cas grabbed his arm. Dean shook it off. 

“I can walk by myself, thank you.”

Cas just frowned at him.

They got in the car, Cas driving of course, and Dean in the passenger seat. 

“You better be careful with my baby.”

Cas glanced at him with a frown. “Shut up.”

Okay, so Cas was still pissed at him. He settled back in the seat and tried to put his arm somewhere where it didn’t throb.

Cas pulled into a parking lot of a small diner about six hours later. He turned to Dean. “I’m going to get us something to eat.”

Dean grinned. “Pie! Get me some pie.”

Cas sighed and got out.

When he came back, he sat the bag on the seat and Dean rummaged through it. There was a burger and fries but no pie.

“Where’s the pie?”

Cas sat in the driver’s seat. “They were out. I got you cake.”

Dean frowned and looked in the bag. There was a slice of cake at the bottom.

“It’s like pie, right?” Cas smirked when he said it.

“You’re an asshole, you know that right?”

Cas laughed and started the car.

They made one more stop for gas. Dean got out and went to the bathroom. That’s when he discovered that opening his fly and getting his cock out to piss was very nearly impossible one handed. He struggled but finally got the job done. He was trying to zip up his fly when Cas came in.

“Having some trouble there, cowboy?”

Dean gave him a look that could kill. “Ha ha. Help me.”

Cas walked over to him and grabbed the zipper pull and pulled it up. Dean watched, and he got hot all over. His face turned red. Cas looked at him with a tilt of his head.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean just pulled away with a growl. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s get back on the road.

They were pulling into the driveway about six hours later. Cas got Dean’s bag and Dean walked behind him into the living room. Jimmy jumped up.

“Dean! Fuck. Are you okay?”

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah, just broke my arm.”

Jimmy frowned. “Dean, you’ve got to be more careful.”

Dean sighed. “I was trying. I’m beat. I’m gonna go to bed.”

Cas smiled at Jimmy, then turned to Dean. “You’re going to need help to get undressed. Go on up and I’ll be there in a minute.

Dean sighed. He never thought about that. He needed Cas’ help to undress? Oh yeah, that was going to go great. Fuck his life.

Cas had to cut the sleeve of his shirt to get it off. Dean cursed. 

“Settle down, Dean. It’s just one shirt.”

“Well, it’s one of my favorites.”

Cas chuckled. “Poor baby. Guess you’ll just have to buy a new one.”

Deans sighed. Next, Cas grabbed the waistband of his jeans and unbuttoned them. Dean took a deep breath and willed his body to behave. Cas pulled the zipper down kind of slowly, and Dean could feel himself getting aroused.

_ ‘Come on, please, don’t get hard. Please don’t get hard…’ _

When Cas pulled his pants down, Dean’s cock did what it always did when he really didn’t want it to… it filled. Dean wished the floor would open and he’d just fall into the hole and die.

Cas knelt down and Dean stepped out of his jeans. Cas slowly stood up and his eyes went to Dean’s hardening cock. He continued to stand, but now he had a big smile on his face.

“Looks like you like it when a guy strips you.”

Dean looked away, his face red. “Shut up, Cas. Get out so I can crash.”

Cas laughed and left. Dean laid down on the bed, and learned how to jack off with his left hand. It was messy but he got the job done.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Dean was laying there, catching his breath after he’d come. There was a knock on the door.

“Dean? Can I come in?”

Dean quickly pulled the sheet up over the mess on his belly.

“Uh, yeah, sure Jimmy.”

Jimmy came in carrying a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen.

“I thought you might need these. He opened the bottle and poured four out into Dean’s hand.

“Thanks, Jimmy. It does hurt a little.”

Jimmy sat on the bed. “Dean, why did you run away in the middle of the night?”

Dean took the pills and sighed. “Jimmy, I was embarrassed. I went overboard at the bar.”

Jimmy smiled at him. “I liked that you were so protective of me. Made me feel… well, special.”

Dean smiled at him. “You are special, Jimmy.”

Jimmy stared at him. “I was really hurt when I got up and you were gone.”

Dean touched Jimmy’s knee. “I know, I’m sorry, It was stupid.”

“You mean the world to Cas and me. I hope you know that. I was really upset when Cas told me you’d been hurt.”

Dean sighed. “But I’m fine. My wing will be better in no time.”

Jimmy grinned. “And the good part is you have to stay here until it is!”

“Well, I hate to be a burden on anyone.”

Jimmy slapped Dean’s hand. “Shut up. We love taking care of you.”

Dean smiled. The sheet was sticking to his belly. “Well, thanks. I’m um… kinda tired.”

Jimmy jumped up. “Oh, sorry! Of course you are. I’ll leave you to sleep.”

Dean smiled at him. “Thanks. And Jimmy? Really, thank you.”

Jimmy smiled brightly. “Of course, Dean. If you need anything, just yell.” He left the room.

Dean dropped his head back on the pillow with a groan. He peeled the sheet away from the sticky cum on his belly with a grimace.

_‘Fuck. Just fuck my life.’_

He cleaned up as best he could and went to sleep.

Dean discovered just how problematic only having the use of his left arm was when he tried to shower. His ace bandage got soaked, which was decidedly uncomfortable, and he couldn’t wash his left side very well. He couldn't reach his armpit at all. Sighing, he got out, and then had problems drying off. He stood in the bathroom, dripping, and yelled, “ _Son of a bitch_!”

He jumped when the door opened and Jimmy came in. He held the towel in front of his junk.

“Jimmy! Get out!”

Jimmy just smiled and grabbed the towel. Dean put his hand over his cock. Jimmy began to towel him off.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Drying you off. Cas is at the store by himself today, and I’m here to help you. Now quit being such a princess and turn around so I can dry your back.”

Dean grumbled but turned around. When Jimmy had dried him off, he snatched back the towel. “I can do the rest myself.”

Jimmy laughed and left the room. Dean used the towel to dry his crotch. He peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear, then hurried to his room. He grabbed the sweats he’d laid out and pulled them on. He figured that sweats were going to be the easiest to get down when he needed to piss. All he had to do was pull them down under his balls.

A shirt was another problem. His ace bandage was wet, and he needed to pull on a T shirt over it. He sat on the bed and swore under his breath.

“Jimmy! Come here please.”

Jimmy opened the door. “Yes?”

Dean sighed. “I need a new ace bandage. This one got all wet.”

Jimmy nodded, and was back in no time with a new one. “Cas figured you’d need one.”

“Well thank God for Cas, then.”

Jimmy rewrapped Dean’s arm while Dean held the splint in place. He helped Dean pull on his shirt. When it was done, Jimmy stood up and grabbed the wet bandage.

“I’ll go throw this in the wash. Come down. Breakfast is waiting for you.”

They got through the day. They watched Dr. Sexy, M.D. and a movie. When Cas came in, Jimmy was asleep, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

 

“Well, that’s a very sweet sight. How long has he been asleep?”

Dean smiled. “Since the middle of Tombstone.”

Cas ruffled Jimmy’s hair and Jimmy woke up, and smiled at Cas. There was a small wet spot on Dean’s shirt from where Jimmy drooled.

Cas smiled at them. “Well the two of you look really good together.”

Dean wondered what Cas meant by that. Jimmy got up and told them he’d start dinner. Cas winked at Dean and went to the kitchen.

Dean very pointedly did not think about Cas winking at him. _Hic sunt dracones… here be dragons._

Dean was attempting to stab some corn on his fork, when Jimmy said to Cas, “You know, I helped Dean after his shower. He’s got a great ass.”

Dean choked.

Cas smiled. “Does he now? Firm, I would bet. Round?”

Dean stared between them, trying to catch his breath by drinking some water.

“Oh yeah, like a basketball.”

Cas hummed. “I’ll get my chance to see it when you go to the store and I stay home with him.”

Jimmy winked at Dean, and Dean jumped up.

“I’m full, uh...dinner was great. I think I’ll uh… go to my room.” He charged out of the room and up the stairs. He shut the door and sat on the bed.

What the fuck was happening? If Dean didn’t know better, he’d think they were flirting with him. But they weren’t, they couldn’t be. Jimmy was just trying to embarrass him. That had to be it.

Dean knew he had to get his emotions under control. It was getting harder to keep them under wraps every year. He ached for them, and now he was reading things into them just playfully giving him a hard time. He cursed his arm. He needed to get away from them, but he was stuck here for weeks.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Cas and Jimmy had been lusting after Dean for years now. Since the house fire that claimed the life of his brother, they had only gotten closer to Dean. They had talked about Dean off and on for years after the fire.

They knew that Dean was carrying guilt around that he didn’t deserve about the fire. There was nothing anyone could have done, but because Dean had been out on a hunt, he never believed that he couldn’t have saved Sam. 

After that, Dean spent most of his time hunting things, saving people, the family business. At least that’s what Dean believed. His dad had drilled it into him since he was four, and he just kept saying that’s all he knew.

Cas and Jimmy had tried. They told him he didn’t need to take the weight of every monster that hurt people onto himself. They told him he was smart, that he could do anything he set his mind to. They offered him a stake in the store. Nothing got through. 

Dean took a lot of risks. Sometimes they felt like he didn’t care if he lived or died. That hurt them a lot. They loved Dean, even if he was the most stubborn man on the planet.

It was obvious that Dean liked them, maybe even loved them in his own way. But they never felt comfortable enough to approach him about joining them in bed. They were afraid to cross that line, fearing that Dean would end their friendship and they couldn’t bear that thought.

So they just kept his bedroom ready for him whenever he rolled in. They took care of his various wounds, patching him up as best as they could. They fed him, worried over him, and lusted after him.

Dean was the only man they’d ever considered taking into their bed. They knew they were different, ever since they could remember, they’d only wanted each other. But when Dean had moved in next door, that all changed. They’d tried to flirt with Dean, but he was always oblivious. Sometimes they both wanted to just slap Dean in the back of the head.

The years passed. Dean began to stay away more. It worried them. They wondered if Dean was growing tired of the friendship. But then he’d show up, all smiles, and they felt better.

There had been offers for the lot where Dean’s house had stood, but Dean always turned them down. Neither of them could understand why Dean wanted to hold on to a lot that he couldn’t even look at, and one that had so many bad memories. But it was the same with that old chest sitting in his room. They were pretty sure he never opened it. It had all the things that survived the fire in it. But Dean never looked at any of it.

So they loved him and took care of him, and waited.

Then came the night that Dean had gone ballistic on the guy who was hitting on Jimmy. 

They had discussed it at length. Dean acted like a jealous lover that night.

Cas was beginning to think that Dean loved them back. Maybe even wanted to join them in their bed. They planned on cornering him the next morning and having it out. They were going to tell Dean how they felt about him and let the chips fall where they may.

But when they’d gotten up, all there was left of Dean was that note. Jimmy cried. Cas wadded up the note and threw it against the wall. 

Cas held Jimmy and let him cry it out. Jimmy lifted his face and looked at Cas.

“Why is he like that? Why does he always run away?”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t know, Jimmy. I just don’t know.”

Cas tried calling Dean but it went to voicemail every time. He left increasingly angry messages, Then he switched to texts. Nothing.

 

When he’d answered his phone, and Cesar asked if he was a friend of Dean’s, Cas’ heart sank. He was sure the guy was going to say Dean was dead. When Cesar told him that Dean had merely broken his right arm, Cas could have fainted with relief. He made arrangements to go and drive Dean back home, then ran to tell Jimmy.

They hugged each other in relief.

Cas had a hell of a time getting a flight that would get him near Cripple Creek, but where there’s a will, there’s a way. He left Jimmy in charge of the store and went to catch his flight.

The entire way there, he just got madder and madder at Dean. What the fuck did he think he was doing? Cesar had told Cas that he had just called Dean the morning after Dean had fled, so Cas knew he’d lied about having a hunt. He was just trying to avoid talking to them.

Still, Cas was uneasy about confronting Dean about his actions in the bar. If he would rather run away and lie about it, then he probably wasn’t ready to face whatever was going on.

So after he’d chewed Dean out, he let it go and he drove them home.

Jimmy and he had talked about it in bed the night Cas got Dean home. They decided to take advantage of Dean being with them while his arm healed and maybe try flirting with him again. If he was going to act like a jealous lover, even if he was drunk when he did it, then they were going to give him a reason to act like one.

Cas went to the store the first day, and when Jimmy told him about what happened in the bathroom, Cas had laughed. Their plot was working.

Now it was Cas’ turn to stay home.

 

When Dean came down to breakfast, Cas let his eyes roam over Dean’s body, while Dean stared at him.

“You look really good in those sweats, Dean.” Cas looked pointedly at Dean’s crotch, with the outline of his cock clearly visible. “Really good.”

Dean looked down and blushed. He sat down quickly and ate his breakfast.

When he was done, he took his plate to the sink. Cas purposely brushed up against him.

“Woops, sorry, it’s kind of close in here.”

Dean’s eyes got big. Cas asked Dean if he was going to take a shower.

“Nope. I took one yesterday, and that’s good enough. It ain’t like I’m doing anything to get sweaty.” Cas just nodded.

Cas took any opportunity to touch Dean throughout the day. Finally, Dean fled to his room, saying he needed a nap.

Cas reported everything to Jimmy when he got home. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Dean felt like he was losing his mind. Cas and Jimmy were double-teaming him and they showed no signs of letting up.

Dean was convinced it was just payback for the way he’d gone off at the bar, but they were keeping him in a constant state of arousal. He got really good at jacking off with his left hand, but he was afraid he was getting carpal tunnel from doing it several times a day.

The latest was Cas coming in the bathroom while he was in the shower. 

“Need some help with that left arm, Dean?”

Dean was not proud of the squeak that came out of his mouth.

“No! Fuck, Cas, I got it. Get out of here.”

Cas sat on the toilet lid. “Nah, I’ll just wait until you get out so I can dry you off.”

Dean let his head drop against the tiles. “You don’t have to do that…”

Cas chuckled. “Oh it’s no problem, Dean.”

Dean stood under the water until it got cold.

“Dean, I think all the hot water is gone.”

Dean sighed and turned off the water. He stood, shivering, but there was nothing to be done but get out.

He felt around for the towel, but of course, Cas had it.

Dean pulled back the shower curtain and quickly covered his junk with his good hand. He stepped out and Cas stood up with the towel. 

Cas dried off his chest, then his back. Cas took his time drying Dean’s legs and ran the towel up to Dean’s ass. Den jumped and Cas chuckled.

“Turn around, Dean. Let’s see that arm.”

Dean tried to tell him he didn’t need his arm dried, but Cas grabbed it and lifted it in the air.

Cas looked down. Dean looked down. 

“I see the water  _ was _ pretty cold.” Cas said it without a touch of irony.

Dean blushed. “Well, yeah, it kind of was.”

Cas smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Dean, I understand the principle of shrinkage.”

Dean groaned and Cas laughed. He dried off Dean’s arm, and his armpit on the broken arm and then handed the towel to Dean. Dean grabbed it and held it over his cock.

Cas winked at him and left the room.

Dean threw the towel on the floor. “God  _ damn _ it!”

He heard Cas through the door. “I heard that, Dean.”

Dean sighed. He walked out of the bathroom and to his bedroom with as much dignity as he could muster.

 

Two weeks passed. Dean was getting cabin fever, so he asked if he could go into the shop with them. They agreed. So the next day, Dean accepted help getting his jeans on (after all, they had both seen his junk several times by now) and they went to the shop.

Dean dusted the shelves and helped people find some things. Cas smiled at him a lot. Jimmy brushed up against him every time he got a chance.

It was lunch time, and Cas went to get them something. Dean sat in a chair in the back room with a sigh.

Jimmy looked concerned. “Are you getting tired, Dean? I could take you home.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m getting out of shape sitting around the house all day. I need to do something!  And I mean something more strenuous than dusting and helping teenagers who think they’re witches find some ingredients for the latest love spell.”

Jimmy looked at him sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Dean. It’s only a couple more weeks until your arm is healed.”

Dean frowned. “By that time, I’ll be so off my game I couldn’t even hunt safely. Fuck this!”

Jimmy sighed. “What you need is a work out that doesn’t take arms. I’ll do a search for something, okay?”

Dean nodded. “Thanks, Jimmy.”

Cas came back with food. Jimmy told him about the conversation they’d had while he was gone.

“Have you ever considered yoga, Dean?”

Dean sneered. “I’m not some new age weirdo, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I do yoga, Dean.”

With that, Cas stood up. He got on the floor and put his ass up against the wall. Then he curled his legs forward and before Dean knew it, it was obvious that Cas could suck his own cock. Dean watched with his mouth open.

Dean looked at Jimmy. “Can he really…”

Jimmy smiled. “Suck his own dick? Yeah, he can.”

Dean watched Cas uncurl and stand back up. 

“If I could do that, I’d never leave my room.”

Cas grinned. “It’s not nearly as rewarding as having someone else suck your dick.”

Dean blushed. He’d been doing that a lot lately. “Well, still, I don’t think yoga is for me.”

Dean began running. It lasted three days.

Dean came into the store, puffing and sweaty. “Turns out, I hate running unless a monster is chasing me.”

Thus ended the idea of getting fit until his arm was healed. He spent his day helping around the shop and letting the twins dry him off after his shower. And jacking off a lot.

 

The weeks passed. Dean got more and more antsy. Finally at the end of the fifth week, he took off the splint. Cas and Jimmy told him not to in no uncertain terms, but he did it anyway.

He moved his arm around. “See? Perfectly fine. Now all I need is an easy hunt.”

Cas was furious, but Dean was insistent. He hit his laptop. Jimmy stayed out of it, but it was plain as the nose on Dean’s face that he was unhappy too. 

Cas refused to even talk to him, but he kept searching for something simple. Jimmy sighed a lot and moped around the house.

Dean could clearly see they hated the idea of him going on a hunt. He found one that looked like a simple salt and burn just over the border in Utah. 

He thought about how Cas and Jimmy were going to worry themselves sick when he left. They’d been giving him a hard time, sure, but they’d also taken great care of him the entire time. He paced his bedroom and finally decided what to do.

He went downstairs to where Cas and Jimmy sat, watching a movie. 

“Okay, I’m going out for a simple salt and burn tomorrow. It’s just over in Utah. But since you two girls are so set on me not hunting at all, would it make it better if I took one of you with me?

Cas looked up at him, and Jimmy smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess that would help. Jimmy? You want to go with Dean on a hunt?” Cas looked at his brother.

Jimmy nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I’ll go.”

Cas sighed. “I expect you to keep him out of trouble, Jimmy.”

“I will.”

Then Cas looked at Dean. “And I expect you to take good care of my brother.”

Dean nodded. “He’ll be as safe as he is in his own bed.”

Cas sighed again. “Okay.’   
Dean grinned. “We leave in the morning, Jim.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

The next morning, Dean and Jimmy packed up the car, and hugged Cas goodbye. They were on the road and headed for Cedar City, Utah. It was just a five hour drive, so Dean drove straight through. Dean left Jimmy in the car when he went to talk to the local sheriff.

When he got back in the car, he told Jimmy they were going to talk to the victim’s girlfriend.

He parked in front of a modest house. When they got out and shut the car doors, Jimmy turned to Dean. “When are you going to grease those doors?”   
Dean grinned. “Never. It’s all part of Baby’s mystique.”

They knocked on the door, and a tall, skinny woman with a mohawk answered the door. They flashed their badges. Jimmy held his upside down, and Dean frowned and grabbed it, turning it right side up. “He’s new.” She nodded and let them in.

They sat in the living room, and Dean told the woman, whose name was Lesley, that they were there to ask some questions about her friend Liz’s death.

Lesley sighed. “Look, you aren’t going to believe me either. The Sheriff thinks I’m crazy.”

Dean smiled at her. “We won’t think you’re crazy. Just tell us what happened.”

Lesley looked at them and sighed. “Jen killed Liz. She killed Marta too.”

Dean looked at Jimmy. “Jen?”

Lesley looked scared. “Yes, Jen. My dead sister, Jen.”

“And how do you know it was your dead sister?” 

“Because, Liz called me on the phone. She was screaming that Jen was there, she was mad, and then her phone went dead. The next morning, I found out that Liz was dead.”

Dean looked at Jimmy, then back at Lesley. “So why do you think your sister killed Liz and Marta?”

“Because we all hooked up while they were both dating Jen.”

“Ooo-kay. Well, makes sense I guess.”

Lesley looked scared. “And I think she’s coming after me next. Jen always was a crazy bitch.”

Jimmy finally spoke up. “Well, we won’t let that happen, will we Dean?”

Dean chuckled. “Not on my watch. So, may I ask where your sister was buried?”

“She wasn’t. She was cremated.”

Dean mumbled, “Great,” under his breath. “So, do you own anything that belonged to Jen?”

Lesley looked surprised. “I kept a lot of her stuff. Clothes, mostly, she and I were the same size.”

Dean sighed. “Well, this would be something more personal. Something she was very attached to. Can you think of anything like that?”

Lesley smiled. “Well, there is her vibrator.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Her  _ vibrator _ ? You kept her vibe. Do you... use it?”

Lesley’s grin got bigger. “Hell yeah, I use it! It’s a  _ really _ expensive vibe.”

Dean looked at Jimmy and tried not to shudder. Jimmy’s eyes were big.

Dean cleared his throat. “Well, could I see it? I mean, I know that sounds weird, but…”

Lesley jumped up. “Sure! I’ll go get it.”

When she left the room, Jimmy whispered to Dean, “What the fuck, Dean?’”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t know Jimmy. This is a new one for me.”

Lesley came back holding a vibrator and handed it to Dean. Dean took it, barely holding it at the base between his index finger and thumb. 

“What are you going to do with it?” Lesley looked at Dean with a worried look.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to destroy it.”

Lesley shook her head. “No! I can’t afford a new one like that! Give it back.”

Dean shook his head. “Lesley, this is what Jen needs to stay here, murder people. You want this vibe, or do you want to stay alive?”

Lesley stuck her bottom lip out, but said she guessed alive was better.

Dean stood up. “Stay with her.” Jimmy nodded. Dean went outside to his car and opened the trunk. He took out a small blow torch. He sat the vibe on the ground and lit the torch.

He aimed the flame at the vibe. Suddenly a woman appeared. She had a shaved head, was wearing a wife beater showing a lot of tattoos and was very muscular. She made a grab at Dean.

Dean felt himself begin to choke. He managed to yell for Jimmy. Jimmy ran out and looked at the scene.

Dean frantically waved his hand towards the blow torch, which was laying in the yard. Jimmy ran to it and picked it up. He aimed the torch at the vibrator.

The vibe began to smoke. Suddenly the ghost let go of Dean and yelled, “Nooooo!” She began to burn. She screamed as the vibrator melted and then she burst into flame and was gone.

Dean coughed and took a deep breath. Jimmy kept the flame aimed at the vibrator until it was a pile of smoking plastic and silicone.

Dean got up and walked to Jimmy, taking the torch out of his hand and shutting it off. He turned, and saw that Lesley was standing in the doorway.

Dean walked over to her. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Lesley grinned at him. “That was awesome! She always was a crazy bitch.”

Dean looked at her, then turned and walked back to Jimmy without a word. They got in the car, Dean started it and drove away.

They had gone about two blocks when Jimmy turned in his seat to look at Dean. “Dean, this is what you do?”

Dean laughed. “Well, kinda, But this was one for the books.”

They both laughed. Dean drove to a little diner and they went in and ate. 

“You did good, Jimmy. Thanks.” 

Jimmy smiled that sweet gummy smile. “Thanks, Dean. Does this mean I can go with you on more hunts?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Jimmy, I’d like that.”

They finished, paid, and then Dean drove them home.

They got in about ten. Cas hugged them both and asked about the hunt. Dean and Jimmy looked at one another and burst out laughing.

They told Cas the story and he laughed too. They sat around, drinking beer and talking until midnight. Then Dean went upstairs to bed.

He rubbed his arm. He didn’t tell them it ached. A lot. He rubbed it and sat down with a sigh. Maybe he had jumped the gun with taking off the splint, but it was too late now. If he said a word to the twins, they’d have a fit and make him stay home for weeks. He couldn’t take that anymore. He needed to hunt.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

The next night they went to the bar. Of course it was karaoke night. The twins insisted he sing. He walked to the DJ with a sigh, and when he saw the song, he pointed at it. The DJ nodded, and Dean went to join the boys at their booth.

They drank their beer and then the DJ called him up to the stage. He walked up, took the mic, and began.

He had chosen Creep by Radiohead. He looked at the twins the entire time he sang. He felt his eyes fill with tears, but he blinked them back. Both Cas and Jimmy looked stricken.

 

_ When you were here before _

_ Couldn't look you in the eye _

_ You're just like an angel _

_ Your skin makes me cry _

_ You float like a feather _

_ In a beautiful world _

_ And I wish I was special _

_ You're so fuckin' special _

_ But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. _

_ What the hell am I doing here? _

_ I don't belong here. _

_ I don't care if it hurts _

_ I want to have control _

_ I want a perfect body _

_ I want a perfect soul _

_ I want you to notice _

_ When I'm not around _

_ You're so fuckin' special _

_ I wish I was special _

_ But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. _

_ What the hell am I doing here? _

_ I don't belong here. _

He finished the song and there was applause but he didn’t even notice it. He just got off the stage and walked back to the twins.

Cas looked at him. “Dean…”

Dean cut him off. “Shut up. Let’s play pool.”

Dean was morose the rest of the night. Cas and Jimmy didn’t press him about it. 

When they got home, Dean went to his bedroom. He threw himself down on the bed.

He hated this. He hurt all the time, aching for the twins. It was hell, seeing them together and knowing there’d never be room for him. He knew he wasn’t good enough for them. He was a broken piece of shit. He sighed and went to sleep.

He spent the next day looking for a hunt. When he couldn’t find anything, he slammed the laptop lid shut with a huff of frustration.

He grabbed a beer and took it to his room. He sat there, drinking and thinking until he heard the twins come home.

He walked downstairs and froze when he saw them kissing in the living room. It was intimate, hot… Cas had his hands on Jimmy’s hips and Jimmy had his arms around Cas’ neck. He turned and ran back upstairs to his room.

He’d never actually seen them kissing before. They were always careful around him. It hit him like a ton of bricks, seeing them like that. He blinked back tears and took a deep breath. 

He walked back downstairs, making sure to make enough noise that they could hear him coming. “Hey, guys. How was your day?”

They were standing apart, and smiled at him when he entered the room. “It was okay,” Jimmy told him, “Same old, same old.”

Cas asked him how his day went.

“Good, looking for a hunt.”

Cas looked at him. “And? Did you find one?”

Dean considered lying, but thought about where that got him last time. “Nah, nothing today.”

Cas grinned. “Good! Means you’re going to be here another day.” He went to the kitchen.

Jimmy sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Dean sat down.

“Dean, what’s the matter? You’re unhappy. Did we do something?”

Dean sighed.”You didn’t do anything. I’m just in a mood. Need a hunt.”

Jimmy sighed too. “Dean, there’s always going to be another hunt. Please, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Dean looked at him. “Nothing, Nothing’s wrong, I just need to work. I’m gonna go see if Cas needs any help with dinner.” He got up and walked to the kitchen.

“Can I do anything?” Cas turned and smiled at him. “You can chop the carrots.”

Dean grabbed a knife and the carrots and sat down at the table Cas handed him a cutting board and he chopped carrots. Cas let him be.

Dean was quiet all through dinner, and while they watched the latest episodes of Orange Is The New Black. He went to bed when they were done. He hardly slept at all. 

In the morning he declined their offer to go to the shop. He opened his laptop and went searching again.

He finally found something in Tucson. It looked like a werewolf. He wrote down the particulars and shut the laptop. He was tempted to just go, but he knew that would really upset Cas and Jimmy. He decided it could wait until they got home.

He told them at dinner.

Cas smiled. “Good! I’m coming with you.”

Dean started to object. “Cas…”

Cas held up his hand. “Stop, Dean. I’m coming with you. And if you try to sneak out in the night, I’ll boobytrap this place like Home Alone.”

Jimmy grinned. “Trip wires on the stairs, buckets of water over the doors, the whole nine yards.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, okay. You can come with me. Jesus.”

When dinner was over, he told Cas to be ready to go bright and early and went to his room. He threw some clothes in his bag, checked everything and went to bed. It was early, but he wanted to get an early start and he hadn’t gotten much sleep in the last couple of days.

He hated that Cas insisted on coming with him. Now, not only was he going to have to take down a werewolf, he was going to have to keep Cas safe while he did it. If anything happened to either of the twins while they were with him, he knew it would end him. He may be sexually frustrated being around them, but they were still the best friends he could ever have. He loved them, both as friends and deep in his heart, as possible lovers, even though he knew it could never happen.

When Dean went downstairs in the morning, Cas was standing by the door with his bag in his hand. “Ready?’

Dean grinned. “Yeah, let’s get on the road.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Tucson was just a few hours down the road so they were there before lunch. Dean drove to Reid Park, the scene of the latest attack. They walked around the crime scene. Dean sighed.

“Come on, let’s go to the morgue.”

Dean parked in the parking lot across from the morgue and turned to look at Cas.

“You ain’t gonna faint at the sight of blood, are you?”

Cas smirked. “Dean, you’ve come home drenched in fucking blood. Did I ever faint?”

Dean chuckled. “Good point. Come on.”

Dean stopped before they crossed the street and straightened Cas’ tie. Cas just smiled at him.

The body was typical of a werewolf attack. Only the heart was missing. Cas wasn’t bothered at all by it.

Dean took Cas to a little mexican restaurant for lunch. They both ordered a bowl of chili. While they ate, Dean explained that they only had tonight to kill the werewolf. “If we miss tonight, then we’d have to wait for the next full moon and come back.” Cas nodded.

They hung around the park waiting for dark. Cas liked the swings, much to Dean’s amusement. He pushed Cas until his arm began to ache. He went and sat down on a bench.

Cas joined him. “You okay, Dean?”

Dean smiled. “Right as rain.”

When it got close to sundown, Dean took Cas back to the car and opened the trunk. He handed Cas a silver knife and took one for himself. Then they walked into the wooded area.

There was a jogging path nearby. Dean and Cas got behind a tree and watched.

Hours passed, and Dean was beginning to think they’d picked the wrong place when they heard a woman scream. They ran in the direction it had come from.

The woman was struggling with a tall, furry thing. Dean yelled, “Hey, get away from her!” The werewolf turned with a snarl and started towards him. Cas ran to the woman.

Dean swiped the silver knife at the werewolf, but he sidestepped. It was growling and saliva dripped from its fangs. Dean lunged and shoved the knife in the werewolf’s stomach. It howled and fell. Cas walked over and he and Dean watched the werewolf change back into a naked man. It… he was dead.

Dean looked at Cas. “She okay?” Cas nodded. “Yeah, she wasn’t bit.”

Dean nodded. “Good. Let’s grab this guy and get out of here.”

They drug the body to the car and Dean threw it in the trunk. They drove out of town. Dean picked a remote area between Tucson and Phoenix and drove down a dirt road. He parked in the middle of nowhere and Dean dug a grave. They rolled the body in it and Dean covered it up.

Dean’s arm was hurting, but he didn’t tell Cas that. He just tossed the keys to him.

“You can drive back.”

They got home about five in the morning. When they walked in, Jimmy jumped up and ran to hug them both.

Cas stood back and looked at Jimmy. “What are you doing up?”

Jimmy looked sheepish. “I couldn’t sleep. I was worried.”

Cas sighed. “Looks like neither of us will be in any shape to go into the shop today.”

Jimmy looked down. “I already put a sign on the door that we wouldn’t be open today.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, I don’t know about anybody else, but I’m gonna take a shower and go to sleep.”

Dean slept for six hours. He woke up from  _ that  _ dream and jacked off. He cleaned up and  dressed. Then he went downstairs to look for something to eat. He was frying up some eggs when Jimmy came in.

“Morning, sunshine. I’ve got enough eggs for you, if you want some.”

Jimmy mumbled something and went for a cup of coffee. Dean chuckled and grabbed another plate.

“Cas still sleeping?”

Jimmy took a big swallow of coffee. “Nope. He’s talking to somebody on the phone. He’ll be down in a few.”

Cas came in a few minutes later.”I’ll take care of the toast.”

Dean nodded and added a third plate. It was a good thing he’d fixed a lot of eggs.

When they sat down to eat, Cas casually said, “So, Cesar called me this morning.”

Dean almost choked. “He called  _ you _ ? Why? And where did he get your number?”

Cas smiled. “We exchanged numbers after that little incident when you broke your arm.and he wanted my permission to ask you on a hunt with them.”   
Dean gawked at Cas. “He asked your  _ permission _ ? When did I need your permission for anything?”

Cas just smiled. “He knows who’s in charge around here, and Dean, it isn’t you.”

Dean huffed and frowned. “Jesus H. Christ. I’m not a child.”

“Well, then stop acting like one.”

Cas was so calm about it all, Dean felt like punching him. Of course, he never would, but that didn’t stop him from imagining it.

“He’ll call you in a bit, I told him we were having breakfast.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. But then again, he could. Cas had that way about him, like he was the boss of everything and everyone around him. Dean often wondered if Cas was a Dom. But that thought was too arousing to pursue.

Sure enough, Dean’s phone rang about twenty minutes later.

“Are you done eating?” Cesar’s voice was a little amused.

“Yeah, ha ha asshole. I’m done. Since when did I need Cas’ permission to go on a hunt?”

Cesar laughed. “Since I met him. He kind of scares me, to tell the truth.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, he kind of scares me too. So, what’s going on?”

“Got ourselves a witch situation. A powerful witch.”

Dean sighed, “Fuck, I hate witches, always spewing bodily fluids everywhere.”

“Yeah, well, put on your big boy underwear and meet us in Denver as soon as you can.”

He gave Dean the address where he and Jesse were and hung up. Dean walked into the kitchen and told the twins where he was going.

Jimmy looked concerned, “Be safe, please.?”

Dean assured then both he would be and went upstairs to pack. When he was done, he hauled his bag downstairs and said goodbye to the boys, He got in baby and headed north.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Dean wasn’t kidding when he said he hated witches. He’d tangled with a few of them. There was the one that killed the others in her book club, the one who put pins in a poor chick’s cupcakes… fuck them

Dean drove until he needed gas, so he pulled into a Gas N Sip and filled up. He grabbed some snacks to hold him until dinner time.

It was about 12 hours to Denver. Dean drove until his stomach was growling so he pulled off the interstate and into Colorado City Arizona. He found a little diner and parked. He stretched his legs when he got out and went in.

He ordered a steak and a baked potato, and when he saw the pies, he ordered a slice of apple with ice cream. He ate everything, and sat back with a sigh.

He pulled some money out of his wallet and threw it on the table, walked out and got back in the car. He pulled back on the interstate and continued on,

He was pulling into the parking lot of the motel Cesar told him they were staying in around seven that night. He knocked on the door and it opened to a smiling Jesse.

He gave Jesse and quick hug and shook hands with Cesar. He sat in a chair.

“So, what's up with the witch?”

Cesar sighed. “She’s a bad one. She fried some waiter’s head in a fancy restaurant, then left with two women. Then when we cornered her, she set some attack dog spell on one of the women and she attacked us. She never stopped until she dropped dead. Rowena got away.”

Dean frowned, “Rowena? Any last name?”

Jesse shook his head. “Nope, she’s like Cher I guess.”

Dean nodded with a sigh. “You know where she is now?”

Cesar nodded. “She’s staying at the Four Seasons, room 1250.”

Dean whistled. “The Four Seasons? Witch has good taste.”

“And unlimited funds, it seems.”

Dean looked at Jesse. “So, what’s the plan?”

Jessie frowned, “We’ve got a friend watching her room to make sure she doesn’t leave, and we don’t much like the idea of confronting her at night. Figured unless she moves, we’d wait until light.”

“Okay, your call. I’ll just get myself a room.”

Cesar shook his head. “There isn’t any need. You can have the couch.”

Dean nodded and went to stretch out on the couch. Jesse and Cesar got on the bed, fully dressed. Dean was asleep in a few minutes.

He woke up to the sound of the bathroom door shutting. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Cesar was sitting on the end of the bed, Jesse must have been the one in the bathroom. It was just getting light outside.

Dean took his turn in the bathroom and came out. “So, we ready? Let’s do this.”

Dean followed them to the hotel. They parked in the front parking lot and got out. They walked to the room, where a guy was leaning on a railing. 

Cesar walked up to the guy. “Yeah, she’s still in there. It’s been quiet all night.”

Cesar thanked the guy and told him to beat it.

Jesse knocked on the door. “Miss? It’s the manager, I need to talk to you.”

They drew their guns. The door opened and they rushed in.

A tiny woman in a long red dress jumped up. She yelled “ _ Impetus Bestiarum!”  _ at the woman with her. The woman immediately screamed and attacked Jessie.

Cesar shot at her, but he missed. Dean rushed toward Rowena.

She flung out a hand at Dean and he flew across the room. Jesse was fighting with the woman, who now had blood coming from her eyes. Cesar tried to grab Rowena but he was flipped over backwards and hit his head.

Dean sat up with a groan. He still had his gun. Looking around, he had to make a choice. He could see that Jesse was getting attacked by the woman. He made the decision, and shot her. 

Rowena yelled at him, “Nisi vero loqui!” with a wave of her hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dean felt a tingle run through his body. He half expected to burst into flames or drop dead. It passed and he didn’t really feel any different. He got to his feet and went to Jesse. The guy was bleeding in a few places but he wasn’t too bad, so Dean checked on Cesar.

Cesar was just coming around from hitting his head. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

“Fuck! What happened?”

Dean laughed. “She knocked you out. That chick was attacking Jesse so I shot her and Rowena got away.”

“Fuck! No telling where she is now. You okay, Dean?”

Dean thought about it. “I don’t know. She yelled something at me before she disappeared. But I 

don’t feel any different.”

Cesar eyed him carefully. “Dean what did she say?”

“I don’t know, it was latin. Something like ‘neesi something loci’?”

Cesar started to laugh. “Was it ‘ _ nisi vero loqui _ ’?”

Dean nodded. “Sounds like it. What’s so fucking funny.”

Cesar slapped him on the back. “It’s a truth curse, pal. You can’t tell a lie.”

Dean frowned. “A truth curse? Fuck that. I can still lie my ass off.”

Cesar smiled at him. “Okay,. Let’s see. How old are you and what’s your sexuality. Lie.”

Dean opened his mouth. “I’m thirty-five and I’m bisexual.” He clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to say that!”

Both Cesar and Jesse laughed. “Well, you better hope that Cas can cure you, or your days as a hunter are over, man.”

Dean swore copiously all the way back to the motel. When he got inside, Cesar was calling Cas.

“Traitor! Don’t talk to him!”  Cesar just laughed.

“Hello Cas? Yeah, this is Cesar. No, Dean’s not dead.”

Dean flipped him off.

“He got hit with a curse. He can’t lie.”

Dean could hear the laughter from where he stood.

Cesar listened for a minute. “Yeah, we’re hoping you can cure him. He’ll be back tomorrow. Yeah thanks. Bye.”

“God damn you, Cesar. I don’t want them to know.”

Jesse smiled. “So what? You just never go home anymore? They’re bound to find out.”

Dean knew it was true, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

He hardly slept a wink that night. He was up and out before dawn. He figured the sooner he got home, the sooner Cas could lift the curse. He never doubted for a second that Cas couldn’t do it. He was just really worried about what he’d say before he got cured.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

It took Dean almost eighteen hours to get home. He drove slower than he ever had before on a highway. He was dreading getting home. He knew he had to, but that didn’t make it any less scary.

He pulled into the driveway. He sat in the car, trying to collect himself, then he got out with a sigh. He walked in the door.

Cas and Jimmy jumped up and went to him.

“Dean, are you alright?” Jimmy looked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just got hit with a bullshit curse.”

Cas smiled. “So Cesar told me. So, a truth curse, huh?” 

Dean dropped his bag and walked to the couch to sit.

Cas sat on one side of him and Jimmy on the other.

“So, Cas, can you cure it?”

Cas nodded. “I can.”

Dean felt hope. “Well, do it!”

Cas smiled. “I will, but not quite yet.”

Dean frowned. “Why the hell not?”

Jimmy smiled at him. “We’ve got some questions for you.”

Dean jumped up. “No! No way. I’m not going to answer any questions.”

Cas looked at him. “You will if you ever want the curse lifted.”

“That’s blackmail!”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, it probably is, but those are my terms. Answer our questions or no cure.”

Dean paced the room. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck.” He sat back down.

“Okay, what do you want to know?” He knew he was screwed.

Cas put a hand on Dean’s knee. “Dean why won’t you sell the lot next door?”

Dean groaned. He opened his mouth. 

“Because it’s the last thing I have left of my family. My mom died in that house. And my brother burned to death in that house. It may be gone, but as long as I have that lot, they aren’t completely, really gone. I just can’t sell it.” He bit back tears.

Cas squeezed his knee. “Dean, it’s been over ten years. There was nothing you could have done. If you’d been here, you’d probably be dead too. I was there. I saw everything.”

Dean nodded. “But it doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

Jimmy touched his arm. “We know Dean. We’re sorry.”

Dean nodded. He felt like an idiot for how he felt about that stupid piece of land.

“Okay, is that all. Can we cure me now?”

Jimmy smiled. “Not quite done. Cas and I want to know… how you really feel about us.”

Dean clamped his mouth shut and sealed his lips. He shook his head.

“Up to you, Dean. either you tell us how you really feel or I don’t cure you.”

Dean looked at Cas with a look that would kill. 

He sat, and thought about it. He couldn’t go the rest of his life not being able to lie and he knew Cas meant what he said.

He sighed. “Okay, I love you guys, you know that”

Jimmy looked at him. “And?”

Dean knew he was screwed. “Okay! I’m  _ in _ love with you! Both of you, okay? I have been for years, since I met you! And I know there isn’t a chance in hell that you love me back. But I love you. I love you both so much.” A sob broke out of his mouth. 

Cas reached out and touched his cheek. He leaned his face into it.

“Dean, we love you too. We love you like you love us.”

Dean looked at Cas, his eyes big. “You do?”

Jimmy touched his other knee. “Yes, you big idiot. We have loved you for years too. Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Dean couldn’t believe it. “I never wanted to ruin our friendship. You two are all I have in the world. I know you only have eyes for each other. I know there isn’t room for me in there.”

Cas shook his head. “Jesus, Dean, you’re a bigger idiot than we thought. We want you! We want you in our bed, we want you in every part of our lives. We tried every way we could think of to let you know that, but you’re too thick skulled to even notice!”

Dean almost fainted. “You mean… you mean you weren’t just giving me a hard time over what happened in the bar? I thought you were just messing with me.”

Jimmy groaned. “What a numbskull. Of course we meant it! We thought you didn’t think of us that way.”

Dean laughed. “Didn't think of you like that? Fuck, I almost wore my cock out jacking off to thoughts of you every night!”

Cas groaned. “Think of all the time we wasted because you are so thick headed!”

Dean grabbed Jimmy and kissed him on the lips, then he turned his head and kissed Cas.

“So, any more questions?”

“Can’t think of any.” Cas stood up. “Come on, we need to go to the shop and get that curse off you.”

Dean jumped up and started toward the door, but was stopped by Cas putting a hand on his chest.

“As long as you swear to never lie to us again, or to hold back anything from us.”

Dean nodded. “I swear.”

Dean drove them to the shop. Cas unlocked the door and the three of them went inside. Cas switched on a light and led them into the back.

Cas gathered some herbs and put them in a brass bowl. He added some things that Dean didn’t recognise. He sat and waited, tapping his foot nervously.

Cas made him stand next to the bowl. He chanted.

 

_ “Per quae vires sint, in quas maledicta congessi removere a vobis peto ut quod dignum homine. Et lingua ejus, et restaurata.” _

_ Blessed Be.  _

_ Blessed Be.  _

_ Blessed be.” _

 

He dropped a match into the bowl and there was a flash of light that temporarily blinded Dean.

When he could see, Cas was smiling at him.

“Tell me a lie, Dean.”

Dean thought for a second. “I’m fifty-six years old and I’m completely straight”

Everyone laughed, but no one harder than Dean. He hugged Cas tight.

“Thank you! Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, but just remember what you swore to do.”

Dean grinned big. “Oh I will, Cas! I’ll never lie to either of you again.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Dean lay on the bed, naked. They had taken their time stripping him, then led him to their bed. Now he was between them, Cas on his left, Jimmy on his right. They were taking turns cupping his chin and turning his face towards them for long, deep, messy kisses, dancing their tongues over his.

Their hands explored his body while they kissed him. Long, slow drags along his chest and hips, with pauses to pinch a nipple. They never came anywhere near where he needed them to be, never touched his aching cock. 

He was moaning, small needy moans into their mouths. His mind was exploding with sensation, with the sheer fact that this was  _ really happening _ .

Cas moved his mouth, kissing and mouthing along his jaw, behind his ear, down his throat. Jimmy continued to kiss him. He wanted to grab Jimmy, pull him in closer, but they told him to keep still, keep his arms down and let them take care of him. He moaned again.

Cas found his nipple and sucked on it. Jimmy’s hand was resting on his lower belly, tracing circles with his thumb. He tensed and pushed a little against Cas’ mouth. Cas bit his nipple and he gasped, then Cas licked it soothingly.

Jimmy lightly walked his fingers lower. Then they brushed against his hard cock. Dean groaned. It was too light, too brief, he wanted to beg for more but he knew it would be useless. Jimmy moved his hand away and Dean groaned again.

Cas’ hand cupped his balls, lifted them and rolled them around. He bucked up, and he couldn’t help the quiet “ _ Please _ ” that escaped. Cas dropped his balls and ran a hand along his thigh.

Jimmy put his mouth close to Dean’s ear, his breath was hot and Dean shivered.

“Do you want to fuck me, Dean?”

“Yes, oh god yes, I want to fuck you Jimmy.”

“Cas wants to fuck you. Can he fuck you while you fuck me?”

Dean tried not to yell, but his voice was loud. “Yes! Yes to all of that. I want that so bad….”

Both of them chuckled. They both moved away from him and he whimpered.

Cas pulled him up to a sitting position. He watched Jimmy get on his hands and knees, his perfect ass sticking up. Dean licked his lips, anticipation dancing through him. Cas handed him a bottle of lube and he fumbled with it, trying desperately to get it open. When the top finally came off, he poured some in his hand. He gasped a little when he touched his cock, the lube cold and the touch too much. He lubed up his cock generously, and moved behind Jimmy. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s back.

He grabbed Jimmy’s hips and pushed in slowly. He wanted to feel, to savor every inch, feeling Jimmy so tight, so good. 

“Fuck, Jimmy, you feel so good.” Jimmy moaned in response. 

He bottomed out and held there, letting Jimmy adjust to his girth.

He was so intent on the feeling of being inside Jimmy, he never heard the sounds of Cas lubing up his cock. He felt Cas’ hand on his back, pushing him to bend over.

He draped himself over Jimmy, and groaned when Cas rubbed around his hole with a slick finger. He felt the head of Cas’ cock against his hole.

Cas shoved inside him, hard and big. It burned but Dean wanted more. He pulled back, sliding his cock back, almost out of Jimmy and it pushed Cas into him.

  
Cas groaned. “You’re so tight, Dean, so good. It’s even better than I imagined it would be.”

Dean couldn’t find his voice. He pushed back into Jimmy, dragging Cas’ cock along his rim as it slid back.

Overstimulated, he struggled to find a rhythm. The feeling of Cas inside him, him inside Jimmy, it was too much, not enough... perfect. He found it at last, listening to the sweet sounds Jimmy was making and his own sounds in harmony with Jimmy. Cas was quiet.

Cas had a tight grip on his hips. He moved his hands to Jimmy’s shoulders, using them for leverage as he fucked in and out of Jimmy and Cas fucked in and out of him. He kissed Jimmy’s neck.

Cas kissed his back, and went harder. It pushed him harder into Jimmy and Jimmy gasped and groaned. Jimmy was saying, “Oh god, oh god” over and over.

Cas was big, and his cock drug against his rim in a way that was too good. It was all too good. Dean felt like he might die, overwhelmed with how good it all was. He couldn’t focus, torn between his cock in Jimmy and Cas’ cock in him. It was exquisite.

Then Jimmy came. He jerked against Dean’s cock, his hole spasming around it. Jimmy yelled. Dean tightened his grip on Jimmy’s shoulders and thrust into him hard. 

Cas held still, letting Dean fuck himself on his cock. 

Dean felt it start. His balls got tight and pulled up. The heat spread, and he managed to groan out that he was going to come. He thrust into Jimmy hard and held there. He filled Jimmy over and over  Cas began to fuck him even harder, keeping a grip on his hips that was sure to leave bruises. 

Dean’s cock slowly softened and slipped out of Jimmy. He draped himself even more over Jimmy and held on.

Cas continued for what seemed like forever. Dean tucked his head against Jimmy’s shoulder and they were both panting. Cas started to say, “Fuck!” over and over and then he came. He thrust through it and Dean could feel his hot spunk filling him. His cock twitched, wanting to get hard again but couldn’t.

Cas fucked almost lazily in and out, until his cock got soft and slipped out.

Cas laid down on Dean’s left again. Dean rolled off Jimmy, and then Jimmy crawled over him to lay on Dean’s right. They lay there together, each catching his breath.

“That was amazing!” The joy in Jimmy’s voice made both Dean and Cas laugh. Dean turned his head and kissed Jimmy. “Yeah, it really was.”

Cas scooted closer to Dean. “It was better than I ever thought it would be, and I thought about it a lot over the years.”

Dean turned his head and kissed Cas. “Me too. And it was amazing.”

They cuddled together. Dean put his hand on Jimmy’s thigh and Cas’ belly. He laid there, staring at the ceiling, and thought about how much time he’d wasted, when he could have had this, them. But then sleep insisted, so they spooned together, Dean in the middle of a twin sandwich. He slept better than he had in many years, and didn’t dream. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

After that night, Dean moved into the twins bedroom. They had a huge king size bed so there was plenty of room for them to cuddle, spoon and have a lot of sex. They had sex in every conceivable combination and position. 

Dean was happier than he’d ever been in his life. 

Dean and Jimmy were in the back room of the shop, kissing, when Cas walked in with a grin.

“If you two can tear yourselves apart long enough, there’s someone here asking for Dean.”

Dean took a step back and sighed. “Yeah, okay, who is it?”

“Someone who calls himself Crowley.”

Dean shook his head.  “Name don’t ring a bell. Okay, better see what he wants.”

Dean walked out to find a short man dressed all in black looking around. 

“You looking for me?”

The man smiled. “If you’re Dean Winchester, yes I am.” He had a British accent.

Dean smiled. “In the flesh. What’s this all about?”

Crowley walked up to him and handed him a business card. It read, ‘Fergus Crowley, King of Sedona real estate.’

Dean smirked. “King, huh?”

Crowley smiled. “Yes, I am.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, so?”

Crowley had a briefcase with him. He opened it and got out a paper. “I want to buy that plot of land from you.”

He handed the paper to Dean, who looked at it. It was an offer, for a lot more money than the land was worth.

Dean shook his head. “You gotta be kidding me. This is more than the land is worth.”

Crowley smirked. “It’s worth that much to me.”

Dean frowned. “Why? What do you intend to do with it?”

“I represent a buyer who prefers to remain anonymous.”

Dean handed Crowley back the paper. “Well, I ain’t gonna sell. Especially not to some unnamed son of a bitch who won’t even say why he wants it.”

Crowley took the paper back. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean turned around and went back to where Jimmy was standing.

Jimmy smiled at him. “Don’t let him upset you.”

Dean grabbed him and kissed him.

At lunch, Cas brought up the subject again. “Dean, why don’t you at least consider the offer?”

Dean sighed. “I would, but I need to know who wants it and why.”

Cas nodded.

 

Dean was balls deep inside Cas while Jimmy was sucking on Cas’ cock when his phone rang. Needless to say, he let it go to voicemail.

He completely forgot about the call until the next morning. He listened to the message. The woman’s voice sounded very matter-of-fact..

“Mr. Winchester, my name is Charlie Bradbury. You don’t know me, but I’m the one who made the offer on your land. I really think we should meet. Call me back, please, and we can discuss where and when.”

Dean called her back. When the phone was answered, the first thing he heard was the happy squeal of a child, then a woman saying, “Jack! Shh,I’m on the phone.” Then. “Hello?”

Dean smiled. “Is this the Charlie Bradbury who left me a message last night? I’m Dean Winchester.”

“Oh yes, Mr Winchester. I take it you’re willing to meet with me?”

“Yeah, I’ll listen to what you have to say. I’ll be at the Witches Brew all day.”

“Great! How does two sound?”

Dean told her it was fine and hung up.

A few minutes before two, a perky redhead walked in the shop and asked for Dean. Cas went to the back.

“Dean, she’s here.”

Dean walked out and up to the woman. “Hi. I’m Dean. I take it you’re Charlie?”

Charlie nodded. “I am. Is there somewhere we can talk?”

Dean took her in the back and got two chairs. Jimmy was at the post office, so they had privacy.

“Can I call you Dean?” Dean nodded. “Great, you can call me Charlie. Now, I want to build a house on your lot.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, but there are a lot of houses available here. Why my lot?”

Charlie laughed. “I’m kinda particular. My wife and I have very specific needs.”

Dean smiled. “Was that your boy I heard when I called?”

Charlie looked wistful. “He’s the son of my wife’s sister. When she died, we adopted Jack.”

Dean frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Charlie waved her hand. “It’s fine, but we want to have another child soon. And we’ve run into a certain amount of homophobia in our search for a home. I hope you’re not like that.”

Dean laughed. “Hardly. I’m in a committed relationship with the owners if this shop.”

Charlie smiled. “Then you understand.”

“I do. And I think I might be persuaded to sell.”

Charlie beamed at him. “Oh! That’s great! I can hardly wait to tell Dorothy!”

They chatted for a little bit and then she left. 

Cas came back when he saw her leave.

“How did that go, Dean?”

Dean smiled at him. “I agreed to sell it to her.”

Cas was shocked. “You did? Dean, that’s great!”

Dean hugged him. “Well, I been thinking about it since you asked me about it while I was cursed. I can’t change anything or bring Sam back. It’s stupid to hold onto that. And I really like her. She’s married to a woman, and they adopted her wife sister's little boy after his mother died. I like the idea of there being a family next door to us.”

Cas and Jimmy both told him how pleased they were, and how proud of him they were. Dean felt pretty good about it, too.

 

The deal was made. They even managed to cut Crowley out. Dean didn’t take Charlie’s original offer, saying it was too high. They settled on a fair price. 

The building began shortly after. Dean would sit on the back porch and watch the progress. He was happy that he’d sold it, happy that he could look at the place again, and really happy to have Charlie, Dorothy and Jack as neighbors.

He was proud when they asked him to be the sperm donor for their new baby.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

**Three years later**

 

Dean was chasing Hannah around the living room, while Jimmy watched them laughing.

“I’m gonna get you! I’m gonna eat you up!” Hannah squealed and ran as fast as her chubby little legs would carry her. Jack sat on the floor, coloring.

Cas walked out of the kitchen. “Dorothy called, they’re on their way back.”

Charlie always went with Dorothy to her obstetrician appointments. Dean.always babysat when they did. This time, Cas was the father.

“I hope they find out what it’s gonna be,” Jack said, frowning over a crayon. “Want them to have a boy.”

Dean nodded. “Boys are nice, but so are girls.”

Jack grimaced and went back to his picture.

 

Dorothy and Charlie had a five bedroom house built. It was a beautiful home, three stories. Dean had watched every part of it being built. 

He’d also quit hunting. He helped other hunters, looking up lore and telling them what monster they were probably hunting and how to kill it. Sometimes he’d pretend to be their superior at the FBI for them.

He was blissfully happy. He’d given up feeling guilty for the past, and learned to live in the here and now. 

If he started to think about the past, his arm would ache. It was a steady reminder to give up the past.

He had gradually learned to trust in the relationship he had with Cas and Jimmy. He trusted that Cas and Jimmy loved him as much as he loved them and nothing was going to change that. He still had moments when he wondered if he was really good enough for them if he really deserved so much joy in his life, but they were few and far between these days.

Life was better than he ever believed it could be.

He was one blessed man.

  
  



End file.
